<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>多人运动 by woshiaoao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260005">多人运动</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao'>woshiaoao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*TVXQ整泥一体fucking machine<br/>*性转|水仙|珉浩珉<br/>*联合创作:眼线，鸭鸭，奥。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>多人运动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>        沈被学姐派去宿舍区接茶米，学姐今天社团活动出外勤所以没空。茶米下午翘了一节公共课窝在宿舍睡觉，沈打她电话的时候她还没醒，气呼呼揉着眼睛起床了，和沈见面时着实没什么好心情，“他们到地方了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        沈愣了好一会儿才意识到她是在问自己问题，“学姐说允浩哥先去酒店开房，她把地址给我了叫我接你一块儿去。”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米其实有点紧张，但她擅长装酷，冷着脸上车了。</p><p> </p><p>        这事儿一开始是学姐提议的，姐姐眼睛亮晶晶地凑到她面前，说:“你真的不想试试吗？昌珉和允浩都很棒哦……而且我会陪你一起去诶!”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米抵抗不住她三番五次的引诱，半推半就地答应了。</p><p> </p><p>        什么叫陪我一起来啊?茶米一进门就看见姐姐和允浩抱在墙边亲个没完——明明是你自己想做吧?</p><p> </p><p>        但旁边的沈一副习惯了的样子，平静地看着她，问:“你是要先洗澡呢？还是和我一起洗?”</p><p> </p><p>        “我洗过了。”茶米跟他在车上斗了一路的嘴，现在脾气还没收敛起来，语气有点冲。沈点点头，自己进了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>       茶米和允浩是初见，但连招呼都还没来得及打，学姐的一条腿已经勾到允浩腰上，黏黏糊糊地亲他的嘴唇。她没见过学姐这副模样，就好像馋坏了一样，整个人都往允浩身上贴。允浩的手托着她圆滚滚的大腿，把人掂一掂抱起来抵在墙上，学姐从鼻子里发出模糊的哼叫，拿腿心蹭他的胯部。</p><p> </p><p>        学姐把他的性器从裤子拉链里解放出来的时候，茶米看着咋舌，原因无他，就是真的太大了——就算茶米没怎么见过，但她还是看过不少动影像，学姐的手不算小的，可是根本包不住——这要怎么进去啊?</p><p> </p><p>        学姐咬了一口允浩的脖子，站回地上，蹲下去给他口。学姐的嘴巴太小了，撑起来也只有圆圆一圈，勉力吞进去半根，腮帮子肉都顶起来了，像一只非要整根吞胡萝卜的傻小兔。</p><p> </p><p>        允浩揉揉她的头发，叫她起来，问她要不要到床上做。学姐往茶米的方向扬扬下巴，“把床留给他俩吧。”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩转过来看见她，笑了一下，茶米的心跳立即快了半拍，脸颊发烫，一直到允浩拉起姐姐的一条腿，缓慢而有力地进入她，都还没回过神来。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐捂着小腹抱怨说好涨。</p><p> </p><p>        允浩低下头亲了一口她圆润饱满的胸部，一边伸手下去揉弄她的阴蒂，把她整个人都揉得软乎乎，额头抵住允浩的肩膀，叫他快点动。</p><p> </p><p>        沈洗完澡从浴室出来时，茶米蜷着腿坐在床头，咬着嘴唇盯着墙边的哥姐，脸蛋红扑扑。沈过去，像一头小豹子，双手撑着床垫把脸挨到她面前。茶米给吓了一跳，不满地往他鼻尖吹口气:“干嘛呀一惊一乍的?”</p><p> </p><p>       茶米的短发扫过她自己的薄薄肩膀，随着躲闪的动作晃一晃，沈也跟着恍了神，并没有被她的躲避弄得尴尬，反而又往前逼近一些，吻了吻她的嘴唇，“怎么样?你难道不想要试试吗？我们可以一步一步来。”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米知道他意有所指，这时候哥姐操弄的声响大起来，姐姐被顶得哽咽着，落到她耳朵里则更加煽情。她索性脱掉自己的上衣，一把搂住沈的脖子把他带倒。</p><p> </p><p>        沈的脸贴在她的胸骨上，闷笑了一声，撑起上肢打量她两眼。茶米鼓鼓的胸脯掩在墨绿色的蕾丝内衣底下，光是这么看着就知道不具什么规模，沈故意要逗她:“怎么这么小啊?”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米一下子窘起来，嘴硬地反驳:“你很大吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        “哦?”沈挺起胸膛，“但是我为什么要跟你比这个啊?”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米看着他精壮的上半身，突然说不出什么话来，觉得沈好像也没那么烦人了，反而情不自禁咽了咽口水。被沈当场抓获:“很喜欢?说喜欢的话可以给你摸摸。”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米用额头轻轻撞一下他的胸口，“不喜欢就不能摸了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        沈牵住她的一只手腕，把她的手按到自己的胸肌上，“可以摸啊。”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米跟烫到似的想要收回手去，但给沈牢牢抓着，这个嘴欠的家伙似乎就是喜欢看她被欺负的窘迫模样。她干脆鼓起勇气去咬沈的下巴，一直舔到他的嘴唇，恶狠狠地叫他快点做，少耍花招。</p><p> </p><p>        沈的目光饶有兴致地围着她打转，先是把她轻薄的内衣扯下来丢到一边去了，然后吸着她胖乎乎的乳晕，直到女孩蹬着腿求他慢一点，他才沿着肋骨，一路舔吻到她紧实的小腹，用手分开茶米纤细的双腿，再用舌头和手指将她打开。</p><p> </p><p>        茶米湿得很快，毕竟她已经在这里旁观了很久，沈把手指塞进她的穴里可以说是毫不费劲。他缓慢地摸索着，试探她的敏感带，舌尖一点一点勾着她大腿内侧的皮肤，热热的呼吸让茶米跟着心痒起来。</p><p> </p><p>        沈把她舔得浑身发抖，他的两只手固定住茶米的大腿，让茶米只能张开腿任由他吸吮。体液一波一波地往外涌，打湿了沈的下巴和鼻头，小野猫扭着臀，把腿心往他脸上蹭，又呜呜叫着往后缩，让人搞不明白她到底是想要还是不想要。</p><p> </p><p>        但沈不打算征求她的意见，他只是用手指和舌头，就让茶米高潮了两次，整个人变成一滩没有形状的流质。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐的呻吟声变得很远了，好像隔了一层纱，茶米迷茫地半阖着眼，后知后觉地发现沈已经坐起来，面对她，有一搭没一搭地给自己打手枪。</p><p> </p><p>        她有点被自己的口水噎到，看见沈缓缓撸动着的大家伙，身上一阵发软。从某种意义上来说，沈可以称得上是体贴，他把茶米玩得几乎没有力气抗拒，才贴过来，亲她的幼鸽一般的乳房，用诱哄的语气询问她:“现在可以了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米点头，主动伸手揪揪他圆圆的脸颊，弄得沈笑起来，叫她小猫咪，抚摸着她的后背，一点点把自己埋进去。茶米呼呼喘气，“你摸摸我……”</p><p> </p><p>        沈的手指掐着她的乳头，轻轻戳一戳腰侧绷紧的肌肉，再摸到腿间，触碰被撑开的敏感穴口。茶米“呜”的一声差点咬到他的舌头，她恼怒地拿牙齿磕了一下沈的嘴唇，“谁叫你摸那儿了!”</p><p> </p><p>        “你明明很舒服，放松点，妹妹。”沈很温柔地哄她两句，把她揉开了，茶米的小腹一阵紧缩，里头像有一张湿润的小嘴在嘬弄他。这下就没什么耐心了，沈一边玩着她的乳肉一边顶进去，也不管茶米嘴里在喊什么乱糟糟的语气词。</p><p> </p><p>        “你刚刚还、还说我小呢……”茶米给他干得喘不上气，胸口被掐得满是指痕，都肿了！</p><p> </p><p>        沈才不理她发的什么猫脾气，他刚刚忍得够久的了，现在只想把茶米的腿扛起来肏进床垫里头去。</p><p> </p><p>        茶米给他这突然急促的节奏弄懵了，就像你发现一开始伸出爪子拨弄你逗弄你的猫猫原来是一只猎豹，此刻还摁着你要把你整个儿吞到肚子里去。她被肏得眼泪汪汪，抱着沈的脑袋求他慢一点他也不听，男人恶劣地勾扯着她的软肉往外带，她踢着腿，蛮横地去推沈的胳膊，却被干得更深，睫毛湿成一绺一绺的。</p><p> </p><p>        沈还算怜惜地放轻了力气拍拍她的小屁股，让她别乱扭。过了没一会儿茶米就放弃抵抗了，红着脸颊张嘴呻吟，顺着沈的动作挺腰。她被弄得又酥又麻，想忍着不叫，但嘴唇抿了没多久就被沈舔开，吮着舌尖直哼哼。</p><p> </p><p>        哥姐已经搞完一轮，姐姐窝在允浩怀里，允浩摸着她汗津津的胳膊，挺感兴趣地望着那边。</p><p> </p><p>        茶米被内射的时候咬住了沈的一侧胸肌，在上面留了一个色情又显得有点滑稽的牙印。姐姐看见以后拍手大笑起来，滚到允浩怀里，蹭蹭他，说:“茶米好像挺喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩瞥她一眼，“想跟昌多拉做的话就去吧……找什么不靠谱的借口呢？”</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐高兴地亲一口他的下巴，才走过去把软塌塌的小猫咪从弟怀里抱出来。茶米贴着她的胸口摇摇脑袋，一副被艹傻了的样子。她挨在茶米耳边悄悄问她:“想去允浩那边吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米听见这个名字，脖子都红透了，想要又不敢似的僵住不动了。姐姐好像知道她在害怕什么，笑着哄她说没关系的，“我叫他过来好不好?允浩会很温柔的。”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米赖着她不放，“姐姐抱着我……”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩过来的时候，姐姐在背后搂着茶米，掰着她的腿给允浩看，“昌多拉真的不地道，看把我们妹妹折腾成什么样了。”她的两根手指撑开茶米被肏得红肿的穴口，沈射进去的东西开始流出来，沾得腿间黏糊糊一片，看起来糟糕透了。</p><p> </p><p>        哥就俯下来亲亲茶米的额头，说我会慢慢来。他柔软又甜蜜的声音让茶米脑袋晕乎乎，不自主地想要靠近哥。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐看她这样就知道自己不用哄了，撒手跑去搂弟，手指头在弟胸口那个牙印上戳戳，笑他:“这是给了你一个荣誉勋章吗？”</p><p> </p><p>        弟气呼呼地一头拱进她怀里，“那姐姐也给我一个?”</p><p> </p><p>        “你干得好当然会给你。”姐姐朝他抛了个媚眼，汗湿的长卷发很有风情地贴在胳膊后背胸前的皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p>        其实沈看到姐姐替茶米撑开紧窄又湿答答的批就已经半硬了，等姐姐跪下去把他的性器夹进乳沟的时候，他恨不得直接把东西塞进姐姐那张湿软的小嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐也没给人做过这个，有点儿难为情地回想着动影像里看过的场景，带着些好奇心去做实验似的，手掌拢了拢乳肉往中间推。</p><p> </p><p>        沈挑着眉毛摆起腰来，顶端都快要抵到姐姐的下唇，姐姐给他弄得皮肤发红，垂着眼皮压压下巴亲了一口他流着前液的龟头，拿舌尖卷一卷。</p><p> </p><p>        也不知道为什么，沈面对姐姐总是显得格外性急，还存有一种迫切想证明自己的期待。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐特温驯地哄他说你别急，但话没说完就被摁着趴下去背入了，长长地惊叫一声。</p><p> </p><p>        那边茶米被哥填满了，吓到往上缩，哥双手摸着她的腰，在耳边慢吞吞劝她放松，再吞点。哥的尺寸实在太夸张，茶米给顶得眼前都发虚了，环住哥的脖子不敢动，哥动一动腰她都觉得自己要跟着坏掉。</p><p> </p><p>        “难受……”茶米捂着肚子跟他哼哼唧唧，又红了眼圈。</p><p> </p><p>        可是允浩特别会亲，大狗勾那样舔她舔个没完。茶米给他吻得好舒服，适应以后连声音都变了，还主动去套弄他，穴肉咂弄着他的性器发出咕叽咕叽的水声。</p><p> </p><p>        沈听见了以后，在姐姐小精灵似的耳廓上磨磨牙，“我们的小猫咪玩得很开心呢，姐姐也不能输给她对不对?”</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐别过脸来瞪他，腮帮子挤着肩膀肉乎乎的，特别可爱，“别拿哄女孩儿那套用在我身上。”</p><p> </p><p>        沈知道她心高气傲，得撒娇才管用，于是舔着她的肩胛骨扎扎实实干她，一边凿得她出水一边垂着眼睛装无辜，“姐姐不是女孩吗？不是的话，在吸我的这张小嘴是什么?”</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐真想把他那张嘴缝起来，“你要是现在被夹射了下回就别上我的床。”</p><p> </p><p>        “那我去找小猫咪玩……”</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐细长的眼睛杀气腾腾地眯起来:“你敢!”</p><p> </p><p>        沈嘟起嘴来碰碰她垂在后背的发尾然后喊她姐姐时，她又心软了，奶声奶气地控诉:“你是个坏孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>        沈安安分分地慢慢肏她，轻柔地用手心裹着她的乳尖，姐姐鼻腔里冒出断续的“嗯”声，战栗一下，略微抬起屁股，急躁地伸手去摸他的大腿，在亲吻的间隙喃喃请求:“我好湿了、宝宝……”</p><p> </p><p>        沈把她翻了个面，她狭长的、性感又温暖的眼睛就这样盯着他。他突然暴虐起来，很用力地别住姐姐的两只胳膊把它们摁到头顶上去，她饱满的乳房因为挣扎的动作而晃动着，房间里到处响着体液濡湿的声音，还有茶米呜咽的喘息。沈吻了她的鼻尖一下，然后从上到下地舔舐她，在她柔软的肚皮上留下吸吮的红痕。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐只是喜欢虚张声势。被激得狠了什么话都敢往外说，前几次做的时候，沈也有把她口到受不了了，让她趴在地毯上着急得摇着屁股往后蹭他，然后逗她，问姐姐这像什么呀?</p><p> </p><p>       姐姐没什么包袱地学了两声狗叫——这还是她的个人技呢，社团活动，沈头一回见到她的时候，她就表演的这个。</p><p> </p><p>       沈用一种很安稳的节奏开始往前晃着腰顶弄她，从他的角度可以看见白嫩丰满的乳房不断跳弹的景象，姐姐有点委屈地吸吸鼻子，叫了一声“昌多拉”，又说不下去了。</p><p> </p><p>        沈揽着她紧贴自己，姐姐乖驯地被他带着，一缩一缩的举动渐渐由不得她，穴肉控制不住地痉挛起来，姐姐靠着他的胸膛无声地掉眼泪——是爽的。沈在她的身体深处碾磨她，勾颤着把太多的体液带出来，她抽噎着缩紧了肌肉，沈给她绞得叫出声来，干脆射进去。</p><p> </p><p>        他抚弄着姐姐满是汗水的大腿根，教她放松下来，等脑子里过分强烈的空白的那股劲儿过去，才替她拢了脑后厚厚的一把黑发，别到一边去。</p><p> </p><p>        “热不热，姐姐?热就去洗洗。”他细细啄吻姐姐没被头发盖住的那一侧肩头。</p><p> </p><p>        后来是沈把茶米捡去了浴室——小猫咪被允浩弄得完全没了精神，看起来惨兮兮的，扁扁的小腹被射得鼓起来一块，嘴唇都破了。</p><p> </p><p>        她趴在沈怀里迷迷糊糊的，咬着自己一根食指的指节，乖顺得任由沈给她做清理，在水流冲到腿心时才略微瑟缩一下子，哼出一点点软软的鼻音。</p><p> </p><p>       沈摸着她被搞得肿热的批，把射进去的东西导出来，一边还轻柔地按摩她的腰侧和肚皮。</p><p> </p><p>       洗到一半的时候，她就把腿缠到沈腰上了。</p><p> </p><p>       沈有点儿好笑地瞥她一眼，开口问她:“小馋猫……你还行吗这副样子?”</p><p> </p><p>       “瞧不起谁呢？”茶米顶撞回来一句。</p><p> </p><p>       “嘿这可是你说的!”送上门的小美女哪有不吃的道理?沈把浴缸里的水放了，花洒打开细细的水流，搂着她冲了一会儿，叫她放松下来。然后，茶米让他面对面抵到墙边，沈温柔但又强硬地分开她的腿，抬起一边，湿热的吻从膝盖窝一路攀到好不容易有点软肉的腿根，茶米呼吸急促地发起抖来。</p><p> </p><p>        “怎么这么瘦呀?太瘦啦妹妹。”沈伸手扶住她不让她往下掉，反复吮着被肏得都有点外翻的穴口，茶米再次湿透了，呜咽着，一只手抓住他头顶湿漉漉的头发。</p><p> </p><p>        沈用手拨弄她，再轻柔地为她口，还用高挺的鼻尖拱了拱她。她被湿润地照顾着，四面八方涌来的热潮暖烘烘地使她的下腹揪紧了。沈听见她抽噎一声，搞不清楚自己在干什么似的用黏糊糊的喉音呼唤他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>        茶米只是本能地推拒着，可是她被可怖的高潮裹挟着几乎发不出声音，体液乱七八糟地涌出来。</p><p> </p><p>        沈好像是站起来了，她闭着眼睛软在沈有力的胳膊里，在他抱起她一条腿，将阴茎再次推入她体内时委屈地惊叫起来 :“不要了……哥哥，嗯?”</p><p> </p><p>        沈的大拇指指腹沿着她的肋骨一根一根地摸她，摸到与骨头坚硬质地截然相反的柔软腹部，被性器顶起来的形状。茶米才给他摸了两下就踢着腿想要挣脱——真的要被弄坏了——这个姿势好像进得格外深，而且沈意识到她快要再次高潮，就撤出去，让那些攀爬的令人痉挛的快感来不及跌落从而不得不高悬着。她哭着求饶说不行了，沈却亲吻她纤细的脖颈，翘起的性器在她的阴部浅浅地戳刺，耐心地折磨她、哄骗她:“刚刚不是不让瞧不起你吗？再吞多点……乖。”</p><p> </p><p>        茶米晃着脑袋表示自己真的吞不下了，沈再多逗她一会儿她就能直接化在他手上。</p><p> </p><p>        茶米再次高潮的时候沈还硬着，女孩抱着他的肩膀问要不要帮他口一管，“但是我不保证舒服啊，我没给男的口过。”</p><p> </p><p>        “行啦行啦，不麻烦你。”沈把她拎到花洒底下冲了一遍，又拿浴巾把她裹成一个卷，整个儿扛出去了。</p><p> </p><p>        他们出去时姐姐骑在允浩身上旁若无人地动着腰，浑圆的乳房晃个没完。这个姿势她也挺累的，黏软地喘着气的同时，收紧了手指撑住允浩结实的腰腹。</p><p> </p><p>        沈安顿好了茶米，嬉皮笑脸地过去坐到姐姐面前，爱抚她晃动的乳尖，也知道她这样腰累得慌，“我给你捧着？姐姐?”</p><p> </p><p>       姐姐朝他龇牙:“用不着你!”</p><p> </p><p>       他特促狭地拿手指头勾底下湿淋淋的囊袋，“哥哥也得努力点，怎么能让允糯姐姐自己那么费力气结果你就躺着，舒舒服服的。”</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐一听这话也觉得不对劲，拍了拍允浩的胸口，“你挺惬意呀?”她从人身上起来，腿屈久了所以有点酸，差点扑到阿沈身上去。她索性就坐到弟弟的怀里，拿手心去裹后腰顶着的硬梆梆的性器，凑到阿沈耳边叽叽咕咕说了一会儿悄悄话，两个人咬着嘴唇笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>        允浩意识到不对劲想跑，早就给两个人摁住趴在床垫上，沈一点也不尊老爱幼，在他挺翘的屁股上扇了响亮的两巴掌，他一下子羞愧地扎进枕头里。茶米从被子卷中露出一个脑袋，看呆了。</p><p> </p><p>        窄臀的男人的大腿让沈摆布得支起来，撅得高高的，腰背塌成谄媚的弧线。姐姐坐在他身侧，很恶劣地刺激他格外敏感的性器顶端。允浩的小脸埋进臂弯，在阿沈往他臀缝里挤润滑剂时终于发出抑制不住的闷哼。</p><p> </p><p>        跟他做的时候茶米就知道他其实特别容易服软和屈从，即使他表面上看起来是强壮又了不起的男人，但面对被自己惯坏的弟弟，也只能吃哑巴亏。</p><p> </p><p>        “哥其实更喜欢被我肏对不对?”沈毫不费劲就找到了他的前列腺，让允浩只能在他手底下无助地弹动腰肢，然后射得姐姐满手都是。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐把精液全抹到他尖尖的奶子上，把他鲜艳的乳晕都挤得鼓胀突出，看起来就像漏奶了一样。姐姐拍拍他颤动的乳肉，“oppa才是不听话的小母狗对吗？刚刚我夹了那么久都不射，现在他才玩你两下你就漏了我一手。”</p><p> </p><p>        允浩无暇顾及这些令人感到羞耻的问句，他的漂亮脸蛋憋得通红，别到一边想要喘口气，却刚好对上茶米惊讶的眼睛，羞得赶忙又埋回枕头里，收不回去的口水洇湿了一小块布料。</p><p> </p><p>        他胖鼓鼓的手臂肌肉绷起来在此刻则显得尤为色情，沈压根不管他刚射完是不是过分敏感，觉得扩张得差不多了就直直地捅进来。允浩被自己的口水呛到:“……昌多里!”</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐干脆把还沾着射出来的东西的手指塞进他那张小嘴里，肆意翻搅他的舌头，把他的呻吟堵得含糊，完全听不出来要说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>        茶米看他被玩成这样，只觉得不可思议又理所当然。男人的脖颈高高扬起，两根手指撑开了他的嘴角，叫他不得不吐着舌头，口水滴滴答答，脸上流露出很直白的婊子的情态。他又要硬起来了，被阿沈抚摸着黏糊糊的胸口，落到他臀腿上的巴掌不像是惩戒，更像是顺势而为——他渴望这个，就像他渴望被驯服。</p><p> </p><p>        沈用指甲边缘轻轻剐蹭他红嫩的会阴，允浩艰难地摇着屁股躲他，却无处可逃。沈毕竟在这之前已经在浴室里跟茶米搞过一轮，射在他里面的时候，允浩还来不及登上第二次干性高潮，被吊得翻白眼。</p><p> </p><p>        姐姐等不及允浩缓过来，直接就叫他翻个面仰躺着，又骑上去榨了他一次，舒服地从鼻腔中发出哼叫的同时，把流着各种体液的穴肉贴到他脸上将他的鼻子下巴蹭得一塌糊涂。</p><p> </p><p>        阿沈没管他哥摇摇欲坠的理智，只是搂着姐姐接了个长长的吻。茶米蜷在被子里昏昏欲睡，压根没有意识到他们是什么时候进了浴室，又从浴室里出来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>